Le dernier soir
by Deviane
Summary: Hermione et ses camarades assistent au bal des diplômés. C'est leur dernier soir à Poudlard, et le dernier soir pour dire les choses qu'on a sur le coeur.


C'était fini ! Ils avaient refait leur dernière année et avaient reçu leur diplôme lors d'une cérémonie dans l'après-midi.

Ils bouclaient leurs valises car demain, ils diraient au revoir à Poudlard et partiraient chacun de leur côté en se promettant de donner des nouvelles régulièrement.

Hermione se préparait avec Ginny. Elle avait choisi une longue robe noire, fendue sur la cuisse droite, ouverte dans le dos et tout cela accompagné d'escarpins noirs. Elle était très élégante et avait voulu rester simple avec une longue tresse lâche. Elle portait peu de maquillage et juste une paire de boucles d'oreilles très longue qui terminait par un minuscule papillon. Elle avait accepté d'aller au bal des diplômés avec Ron tandis que Ginny y allait avec Harry et Luna avec Neville.

Il était l'heure de descendre. Les filles rejoignirent les garçons qui les attendaient au bas des escaliers. Tous trois étaient émerveillés par les trois demoiselles, même Neville, malgré la robe de Luna qui était des plus excentriques. Elle avait tenu à mettre à l'honneur sa maison et portait une robe bleue dont le bas était agrémenté de serre d'oiseaux, la ceinture comportait d'innombrables plumes et elle avait un diadème orné d'un bec. Mais pour Neville, Luna était certainement la plus jolie de la soirée.

Harry embrassa Ginny et lui murmura des mots doux. Quant à Ron, il bavait littéralement devant Hermione et n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il laissait ses yeux sur sa cuisse dénudée, les fixait sur son décolleté ou s'il la laissait passer devant pour détailler sa chute de rein. Cela provoqua un reniflement de dégoût de la part de leur professeur de potions qui passait juste à côté d'eux pour rejoindre la grande salle. Hermione et Ron s'étaient rapprochés à la fin de la guerre mais une fois leur dernière année entamée, elle s'était rendu compte que le contexte avait beaucoup joué sur leur rapprochement et qu'en définitive, elle voulait garder Ron comme son meilleur ami. Lui, en revanche, aurait préféré faire un plus long bout de chemin avec la lionne mais elle avait été claire et ne ressentait que de l'affection pour lui.

La musique battait déjà son plein, plusieurs élèves se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse. Neville entraîna directement Luna sur la piste pendant que les autres choisissaient une table ronde, installée pour l'occasion. Ron et Harry allèrent chercher des boissons pour tout le monde pendant qu'Hermione et Ginny rejoignirent Neville et Luna.

Pendant qu'elle dansait, Hermione observait les gens autour d'elle et son regard se posa sur son ancien professeur de potions, Severus Snape. Instinctivement, elle inclina la tête pour le saluer et fût surprise d'obtenir le même salut en retour.

Snape ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis la seconde où elle avait franchi la porte de la grande salle. Il avait remarqué pendant cette année qu'elle n'était plus cette gamine aux cheveux en broussailles et que c'était à présent une jeune femme. N'ayant plus son rôle de mangemort à tenir, il avait pu féliciter la gryffondor quand ses travaux le méritaient mais n'hésitait pas non plus à faire une remarque cinglante quand elle se mettait en mode « miss-je-sais-tout » mais à la différence des autres années, elles avaient l'air d'accepter sa remarque et émettait parfois un sourire comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Oui, elle avait mûrit. Alors une sorte de respect s'était installé entre eux.

Mais ce soir, elle était juste époustouflante et une pointe au cœur lui rappela que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la verrait. Il avait aimé Lily et il l'aimerait toujours mais il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réparer son erreur. Maintenant, il devait la laisser partir, il n'avait jamais été pour elle plus qu'un ami.

La soirée avançait à vive allure, et il savait qu'on arrivait à la fin du bal. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers la gryffondor.

-« Miss Granger ? » dit-il, d'une voix qu'il espérait contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-« Ho Professeur, bonsoir. » lui répondit-elle dans un sourire éclatant.

-« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras.

D'abord surprise, elle mit quelques secondes à réagir et plongea son regard dans les ténèbres face à elle.

-« Avec plaisir, Professeur. »

Ils rejoignirent la piste de danse, il posa une main sur sa taille et pris sa petite main avec l'autre. Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir lentement sur un slow langoureux. Snape veillait à garder une certaine distance, il ne tenait pas à ce que l'on remarque qu'il n'était pas insensible à la brune.

Hermione était légèrement crispée dans ses bras car elle dansait tout de même avec un professeur aux humeurs parfois détestables et qui l'avait toujours impressionnée. Elle voulut rompre cette tension en parlant de tout et de rien.

-« Alors Professeur, vous passez une bonne soirée ? » lui dit-elle en essayant de maîtriser sa voix qui était légèrement tremblante d'anxiété. Soit il allait répondre d'une manière cordiale, soit lui lancer une de ses célèbres répliques ou au pire, il ne répondrait pas. Mais vu qu'il l'avait invitée à danser, elle espérait une conversation civilisée.

-« Pas vraiment Miss. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à aimer les célébrations. »

-« Pourquoi être venu alors ? » lui répondit-elle, pas vraiment étonnée mais rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit comme réponse.

-« Comme à chaque fois par obligation, je pense … » Il semblait réfléchir, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-« Et aussi peut-être pour vous voir une dernière fois. » Ses yeux se braquèrent sur ceux d'Hermione.

Elle était abasourdie … Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle resta à le regarder en se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien dire. Il voulait la voir une dernière fois, pourquoi ? Il l'avait toujours détestée, que cela soit parce qu'elle était chez les gryffondors, ou car elle était une « miss-je-sais-tout » comme il lui avait rappelé un nombre incalculable de fois.

Elle finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-« Professeur, je … je … Je ne comprends pas. Vous me détestez, bien que même si cette année, vos cours furent plus détendus, j'étais persuadée que vous auriez été soulagé de nous voir quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard ? »

-« Ho oui, je suis soulagé » ricana-t-il. « Mais pas pour tout le monde, Miss. Disons, que la guerre terminée m'a permis peut-être d'apprécier à sa juste valeur certains élèves»

-« J'avoue que cette année m'a aussi permise de vous voir sous un autre angle … J'ai toujours eu énormément de respect pour vous, vos connaissances, votre statut pendant la guerre. Et, j'aurais aimé vous côtoyer dans des circonstances moins scolaires. » Elle lui lança un sourire des plus radieux sur ses derniers mots.

La danse arrivait à son terme et Severus ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et ils se séparèrent. Il se dirigea pour prendre un verre au bar et réfléchir à ses propos. Albus, le rejoignit et d'une manière rieuse lui dit : « Severus, parfois la réflexion fait perdre un temps considérable quand il s'agit d'amour » et il partit inviter Minerva à danser.

Severus maudit en silence le directeur et son sens du devoir à se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait mais il ne lui en fallut pas plus, il posa son verre sur le bar et scruta la salle afin d'apercevoir Hermione mais cette dernière venait de passer la porte de la grande salle.

Il s'élançât à travers les couples, les bousculant sur son passage. Il arriva dans le couloir et ne vit personne. Il eut un petit vent de panique, c'était peut-être sa dernière chance de la voir en tête-à-tête. Il prit le chemin de la salle commune des gryffondors et croisa Nick Quasi-Sans-tête.

-« Bonsoir Professeur Snape ! »

-« Bonsoir Sir Nicholas. »

-« N'est-ce pas une magnifique soirée, bien nostalgique quand on pense que nous ne reverrons plus de sitôt ceux que nous avons côtoyés pendant toutes ces années ? »

-« Oui, certes. » voulut abréger Severus, « mais n'auriez-vous pas vu Miss Granger ? »

-« Bien sûr que je l'ai vue, elle est sortie faire une dernière balade dans le parc. Charmante jeune femme d'ailleurs, toujours polie, spirituelle, aimable et … »

Severus n'écoutait déjà plus le fantôme et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il arrivât dans le parc et la vit, près du lac, qui regardait les reflets de la lune sur l'eau.

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

-« Miss ? »

-« Professeur » dit-elle en inclinant la tête avant de retourner dans la contemplation du lac.

Il voulait lui parler mais il était subjugué par sa beauté et aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Il fallait qu'il se décide et prit par une impulsion que seul Merlin sait d'où cela venait, il attrapa sa taille, la retourna et vient poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Severus mit fin au baiser et la regarda en appréhendant sa réaction.

D'abord surprise, elle s'aperçut que ce baiser était loin de la rebuter. En fait, elle rapprocha son visage à son tour et l'embrassa de la manière la plus douce possible.

Le baiser devient vite de plus en plus passionné, leurs langues entamèrent une danse tout aussi langoureuse que celle qu'ils avaient échangée plus tôt dans la soirée.

Ils reprirent leur souffle, se regardèrent. Une légère rougeur de gêne apparue sur les joues d'Hermione et dans un petit rire gêné, elle lui dit : « Quand je parlais de vous côtoyer dans des circonstances moins scolaires, je n'avais pas imaginé cela. »

Severus se raidit et pensa directement qu'il avait été trop loin, qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui mais pourtant elle lui avait rendu son baiser.

Hermione voyant qu'il se refermait sur lui-même, mit sa main sur son torse, approcha ses lèvres pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Mais peut-être pourrions-nous déjeuner ensemble la semaine prochaine ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour glisser sa main dernière la nuque de la jeune femme et réitérer son baiser et ils repartirent main dans la main en direction des appartements du Maître des potions avec l'espoir de tourner une page pour commencer à en écrire une nouvelle.

 _ooo_

 _Il s'agit donc de ma première fanfic. C'est sans prétention, c'était surtout pour me familiariser avec l'écriture, le style évoluera certainement. Rien de grandiose, juste une petite séquence qui me passait par la tête. J'espère tout de même que cela vous aura fait passer un bon petit moment, et au pire, cela vous aura fait passer le temps ;)_

 _A bientôt :)_


End file.
